ONESHOT HINATAXMADARA Fourth Shinobi War!
by SailorNeoQueen
Summary: What If Hinata does not love naruto anymore?, What if she knew madara in her past?, what if she was a reencarnation?, what if SHE WAS MARRIED TO MADARA? OOC! MADAHINA!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO or SAILOR MOON or DBZ, I just own my manga and movies that I bought. WARNING: OOC characters, NaruHina 4 life!, This is During The 4th Shinobi War….

ONE SHOT HINATAxMADARA

Madara's and Hinata's ( Hotaru ) story

Nobody knew that Hyuga Hinata was the reincarnation of Hyuga Hotaru, she was from the time that madara was alive, they were in a war and fell in love with each other and got married, but she died almost in the end of the war and she said " Mada-Chan I love you, don't forget me, take care of our son neji " then she died , later on in the war neji died too because of the same ninja that killed hotaru because of the byakugan and sharingan, later on those ninja wanted to kill madara because of his advanced sharingan then madara sent hotaru's and neji's souls to the future so then they will be together, then he went crazy his precious people were dead , so then he went crazy and in his rage and madness killed all the ninjas that killed his family and lived in the darkness so that the ninja couldn't kill him first, then he put hashirama's cells in him so that he could achieve the rinnegan, so he was the second person to use the rinnegan since the sage of six paths , by the decades he never forgot about her he was always hiding with his will zetsu, brainwashed obito etc….

FOURTH SHINOBI WAR

Madara was revived with the edo tensei and he turned himself human, the other ninjas discovered that tobi was obito by naruto's rasengan.(a/n : tobitobitobi? it's obvious), but the madara recognizes HER! His only true love his hotaru-hime his firefly, AKA byakugan-hime the savior of this world it just had to be her!

HINATA POV

I was always watching Naruto-kun, it was so brave that he was fighting for all his friends and his village, then he gave everyone the kyubi's chakra I never felt so powerful it was exciting I just had to try this power then I air palmed one of the jubi clones it flew away it was a pretty simple attack that it surprised me that it went so far away that I never felt so proud of myself, then all the people of the clan saw me I felt like blushing then I moved my head to see my oto-san's reaction and he smiled I never felt so happy, then I didn't notice that Uchiha Madara was seeing me and he was what, surprised and then he was smiling and happy from his so handsome face that reminds me of someone he's so hot ,what am I thinking that guy only wants power he's crazy(mental slap)shakes her head , what am I thinking what I'm blushing again, I just can't control it then a name comes to me like a memory Mada-chan, no now your giving the bad guy a nickname, bad hinata bad, then I shook my head several times to forget that weird thought, then I remembered my fight with pain I confessed my feelings to Naruto-kun, I said that I loved him but Naruto never talked to me about that confession, he was so happy with sakura-san,I think he's avoiding me, but I don't love him anymore I moved on, I went on a few dates with kiba because I realized that he had a crush on me so I gave it a try but I never felt love for him I just felt that it was a relationship like brother and sister like neji-nii-san or shino-kun so kiba-kun and I talked about it and he felt the same that it was affection towards each other, then I realized too that I felt that same way towards Naruto-kun, it was like a crush at first, I felt that I needed to be like him with courage and strong because in those days I felt weak he was my inspiration to continue my own ninja way, but I understand it now he's like me in some sort of way because we needed approval from everyone and show and prove that we're not week we're stronger than them never giving up because of our ninja way like I being clan head and he being hokage we both advanced so we felt proud for each other that's because I admired him.

Then I saw Madara he was still smiling at me, I couldn't describe it, it felt like butterflies in my stomach then it almost felt like love, it was different when I saw him, but he was the bad guy he was evil I had to erase those thoughts he was still smiling I felt happy and I blushed again like a red tomato, then I figured out that he was seeing me too.

MADARA POV

It was my imagination or reality Hotaru-hime was smiling too, but what if it was my imagination so I called out her name "Hotaru-hime!? Is that you?!" please kami-sama let it be real please

HINATA POV

Is he talking to me? Well I should find out "a-are you t-talking to me uchiha-san" he nods "m-my name is not hotaru my name is Hyuga Hinata u-uchiha-san"

MADARA POV

Even she stutters the same that same soft voice , it's the same face too it's her I'm sure of it "don't you remember me?" she moves her head meaning no "Hotaru-hime it's me your husband I'm your Mada-chan don't you remember? I love you please remember me " (Everyone makes a what? Face)

HINATA POV

Now I remember it all they were the cause of my dreams, the nickname my marriage my son and my death but how come I'm alive I should have been dead decades ago "MADA-CHAN!? I've missed you so much I love you too" then I running towards him, then I jumped several times then we kissed with a lot of passion, everyone was in so much shock and their eyes were as big as plates then we hugged each other then my face was on his shoulder "Mada-chan honey" then I cried to his chest "I love you I missed you honey"

MADARA

"Sweetheart don't cry I missed you too everything is alright we're together again forever that's what matters I love you too" then we kissed each other with the same passion.

HIASHI

What the hell was going on what's happening I don't understand, this is some sort of genjutsu! So I used my byakugan but all pointed that it was real my daughter kissing and not stuttering impossible it was not real I refuse to think that so I did a hand sign and it didn't work either everyone was dispelling it it's a shame that we didn't have a lot of masters of genjutsu, kurenai was having her kid so no one could help us that genjutsu was really strong because of Uchiha Madara and his sharingan, I've always wished that hinata could be this bold but not with him.

EVERYONE's POV

We saw something impossible we were all shocked that hinata was kissing who? Madara saying to him honey and madara sweetheart, married? Impossible it was not freaking real it sure had to be a genjutsu all of us were dispelling it "KAI!" it didn't work, now we remember we were fighting with an advanced sharingan for god sakes madara was the co-founder of konoha and we didn't have kurenai on our side or another genjutsu expert so we were all seeing them with our mouths open what was going on in front of our eyes, hinata was happy madara was happy too, hinata didn't stutter or speaking with a small voice or fainting, she was loud we never imagined that she could speak so loud we always think how it would be a shouting hinata or a PMSing hinata etc… it sure was weird but it was still a soft beautiful voice but why madara or tobi make a genjutsu of her, to distract us maybe we don't know but we saw that she was going to talk so we were quiet of what the genjutsu hinata was going to say

HINATA POV

I didn't care about everyone else I was with my love and then I felt like speak to mada-chan "Mada-chan"

MADARA

"yes Hotaru-hime"

HINATA POV

So I felt like talking about our son "Where is our son neji?"

EVERYONE

"WHAT?!" madara is including neji on this genjutsu too? Hisashi faints and some other people too we went again in a state of shock

NEJI POV

Now I remember everything perhaps it was reincarnation "okaa-chan , otou-chat it's me your son neji" then I went were they were and hugged them tightly. ok it's weird enough calling hinata-sama okaa-chan but she is my mother.

HINATA

"we'll be a happy family again" and hug each other tight and cried.

ROCK LEE & GAI-SENSEI

"so youthful " crying and hugging "lee" "gai-sensei" "lee" gai-sensei" and then a beach appears out of no were and people think if it is a genjutsu too

SAKURA

"cut it out lee! CHA" and smacks lee in the head, why don't I get kissed like that sakura thought

TSUNADE

'I've been drinking too much sake this days"(the drunk peapole nod)

NARUTO

"This is a very weird genjutsu dattebayo!" (everyone nods)

Later everyone discovered that it was not a genjutsu because kurenai said that every that it was real and everyone accepted madara again in konohaguare and turned clan head of the uchiha clan and the hyuga clan because he was married to hinata or hotaru hyuga and hinata turned clan head too of both clans and changed her name to hotaru and she was even more badass she even beat naruto in a match, neji was a main branch and had his seal removed and was also from the uchiha clan because he had the sharingan too and called it byakusharingan and even if he was a reincarnation shizune and tsunade runned a blood test and discovered that Hotaru and Madara were his parents in this life too.

THE END

I HOPE YOU LOVED MY FIRST ONE SHOT OF HINATA AND MADARA, I LOVE NARUHINA BUT I WANTED TO DO THIS ONESHOT (CRYING) I NEED REVIEWS!


End file.
